Olicity - Last Chance
by Buuh Bennet
Summary: Depois de descobrir que foi excluída de uma importante missão, Felicity decide que é hora de mudar sua postura e fazer Oliver sentir na pele as consequências de sua decisão em afasta-la... não somente da batalha, mas também de seu coração.


**CAPITULO 01**

**Felicity ainda não tinha voltado para a caverna mesmo já tendo se passado muitas horas que tudo aconteceu. Estava no terraço da boate olhando a cidade quando sentiu uma presença trás de si. Olhou sobre o ombro e viu que era Dig.**

**\- Todos estão preocupados com você. - disse de longe, sem se aproximar.  
\- Desço em um minuto. - ainda com as mãos sobre a mureta.  
\- O que você fez hoje salvou a vida de todos.  
\- Eu sei.  
\- Posso perguntar como você conseguiu isso?**

**Ela ponderou por um tempo e se virou pro amigo, mesmo na penumbra ele viu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.**

**\- Acho que essa é uma conversa que temos que ter na presença de todos.**

**-**

**Horas antes Felicity estava perdida em meios aos segredinhos que sua, até então, equipe trocavam. Até mesmo Barry parecia esconder alguma coisa dela. De início pensou ser alguma surpresa por conta do seu aniversário que seria no dia seguinte, mas com o passar das horas e das coisas estranhas que começaram acontecer na cidade, ela entendeu que algo estava realmente errado.**

**Passou quatro horas sozinha na caverna, por isso teve tempo de descobrir por si só o que realmente acontecia. Ela não sabia o que doía mais, ser rejeitada por Oliver ou ser colocada de lado em meio a uma crise tão grande.**

**Por todo tempo que seus parceiros permaneceram em campo, eles pediam ajuda para algumas coisas, mas sempre fazendo a entender que estavam em missões separadas, mas o que eles tinham esquecido, é que era Felicity que tinha a senha de todos os sites do governo.**

**Os documentos confidenciais sobre um grupo de matadores que tinha foco em tirar os vigilantes de circulação estava armazenado em um novo departamento da CIA. Departamento esse que continha informações sobre vários contatos que o próprio Arqueiro tinha feito para saber mais informações sobre os supostos ataques.**

**A raiva que ela sentia era tão grande que a magoa começava a ficar em segundo plano. Ter que interferir em algo que nem mesmo tinha sido informada era algo que ela não esperava ter que fazer e precisou da ajuda de alguém que nem mesmo gostava... Laurel.**

**Oliver andava de um lado para o outro quando Felicity e Dig entraram na caverna. O coração de Oliver deu um pulo quando viu o machucado na testa dela, mas conteve a vontade de correr em sua direção e perguntar como ela estava.**

**\- Finalmente. - disse a Sara. - Onde é que você estava?**

**Felicity ignorou a pergunta e foi até sua mesa, colocando a aljava com somente uma flecha que ela aprendeu a usar em um momento de desespero. Acionou seu sistema de informação e entrou no tal departamento secreto, dando a todos a visão do que tinham escondido dela por tanto tempo.**

**\- Posso esperar uma boa explicação por terem me escondido isso ou ir embora sem ela é minha melhor opção? - olhando diretamente para Oliver.  
\- Felicity, não era nossa intenção... - começou a dizer Oliver.  
\- Não? A quantos meses você vem falando com o chefe desse departamento, Oliver? Quantas vezes você entrou em contato para receber e passar novas informações nos últimos 6 meses?  
\- Como você saber disso?  
\- Como eu sei tudo o que vocês precisam que eu saiba. O departamento tem uma relação dos contatos feitos e você está listado em todos os meses.  
\- As coisas saíram de controle, Felicity. - tentou justificar Barry. - Disseram que todos os envolvidos nessa missão corriam risco de vida.  
\- Como se ninguém corresse risco nenhum até agora, não é?**

**O sarcasmo em sua voz era novidade a todos. Ela foi até os fundos e trocou de roupa, que estava suja de sangue e suor. Quando voltou Laurel estava lá, a olhando de um modo totalmente diferente, como se a amizade delas fosse real.**

**\- Precisa de carona, Fel?  
\- Fel? - Oliver se virou encarando a ex.  
\- As coisas mudam, Oliver. As vezes a ajuda vem da onde a gente menos espera. - Felicity respondeu sentindo que se não saísse dali perderia o pouco de controle que ainda tinha.**

**Sem dizer mais nada, ela foi embora com Laurel. Oliver sentia um cansaço fora do comum, colocou sua aljava ao lado da dela, e sentiu um gosto amargo na boca ao lembrar tudo o que ela teve que passar para ir até onde sua ajuda fez toda a diferença.**

**\- Não vou me arrepender do que fiz. - disse mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos.  
\- Ninguém vai, Oliver. O risco era grande demais, mas precisamos admitir que de todos, ela foi a mais esperta.  
\- Nunca pensei que desativando o sistema de segurança deles tudo se tornaria tão fácil de resolver. - admitiu Barry.  
\- Achamos que eles eram mais inteligentes que nós e não nos atentamos ao óbvio. - disse Dig. - O que não teria acontecido se tivéssemos a Felicity do nosso lado.  
\- Não, eu não ia colocar ela no fogo cruzado. Tudo tinha que ser feito manualmente e esse risco eu não queria que ela corresse.  
\- No fim das contas deu na mesma. - admitiu Sara.**

**Com um murro na mesa, Oliver tentou extravasar toda sua raiva. O medo de que algo pudesse acontecer com ela era tão grande que ele não pensou duas vezes em deixá-la de fora dessa missão. A vida de todos estava em risco, mas por algum motivo ele só conseguia pensar no risco que ela corria.**

**\- O que raios a Laurel tem a ver com tudo isso? - quis saber Oliver.  
\- Eu estava entrando na boate quando ela estava saindo, furiosa.**

**Laurel descia as escadas e pelo modo que ela olhava para Oliver, as coisas também não estavam boas entre eles.**

**\- E quando foi que vocês viraram amigas? - quis saber Oliver, a encarando de braços cruzados.  
\- Isso não é questão de amizade. Eu não ia deixar ela ir até onde vocês estavam sem ajuda. Nunca vi a Felicity tão brava e isso fez com que ela aprendesse a fazer coisas que eu nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz.**

**Oliver se lembrava a quantidade de capangas que elas tiveram que enfrentar antes de chegar até a sala onde o sistema de segurança era mantido. E seria impossível se somente a Laurel agisse.**

**\- Ela está machucada. - Oliver queria correr atras dela e ver como ela realmente estava, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso.  
\- O machucado na testa não é nada comparado com o que realmente está acontecendo.  
\- Do que você está falando?  
\- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. E posso dizer que você nunca esteve tão encrencado. **

**Oliver sentiu como se levasse um soco no estomago, todos sentiam a tensão de longe e sabiam o rumo que a conversa teria.**

**\- Desde que vi a Felicity pela primeira vez eu sabia que ela era apaixonada por você. No começo fiquei incomodada, mas com o tempo entendi que não existia mulher melhor para estar com você. Ai você estragou tudo.  
\- Não estraguei nada, eu estou protegendo ela. - quase gritando.  
\- Não, você está se protegendo. Já perdeu tantas pessoas que não sabe mais lidar com a dor, por isso magoa as pessoas e coloca a desculpa que é por querer protege-las.  
\- Laurel, não tenho que justificar o porque faço o que faço.  
\- Não, não tem. Nem estou aqui para te convencer, só para te dar os parabéns.  
\- Parabéns?  
\- Sim, depois de hoje você está prestes a conseguir o que tanto tem se esforçado para ter.  
\- E o que seria isso?  
\- Fazer com que a Felicity deixe de gostar de você. Pela determinação que vi nela com tudo que aconteceu, falta muito pouco para ela colocar qualquer sentimento por você de lado.**

**Caminhando até a mesa de Felicity, Laurel pegou o celular da nova amiga que estava sobre a mesa e colocou no bolso.**

**\- E acho muito difícil ela mudar de ideia quando a decisão finalmente for tomada. - dando meia volta e saindo novamente.**

** Quando todos foram embora, Oliver permaneceu na caverna. Passou horas encarando as aljavas que estavam lado a lado e pela primeira vez desde que percebeu o que sentia por Felicity, ele se arrependeu por levar a vida que levava.**


End file.
